Currently, there has been a consorted effort to dampen the effects of intoxication on day to day life. Modern initiatives have been made to curb such behavior and make scientific measurement of intoxication more accessible to the general public. “Breath alcohol determination” refers to the measurement of alcoholic content in the breath, after consumption of alcoholic beverages, food, or the like. The scientific basis for such determination is made through a gas exchange, which takes place in the pulmonary alveoli between the breath and the consumed alcohol. Any alcohol contained in the peripheral blood is absorbed by fresh air inhaled by a person and is thus emitted by that person together with exhaled air. It is thus that alcohol measurement may be carried out and the level of blood alcohol of a person may be ascertained.
Generally, a breath monitoring system will perform the aforementioned actions to measure blood alcohol concentration (BAC) levels on the breath. Nowadays, there exist a number of portable, handheld, and stationary breath monitoring systems (herein also known as “breathalyzers,” “blood alcohol testers,” “BAC trackers,” etc.) to determine the level of alcohol in the breath. By carrying out measurements using electro-chemical or physical parameters, the alcohol value in the breath is calculated and is typically shown by a display. Such systems are especially applicable during alcohol-level roadside checks carried out by the law enforcement. Though, it is also the case where alcohol testers are employed for private use or in work areas, e.g., in the medical field in detoxification centers, workplace drug testing areas, etc.
However, several disadvantages of these systems are known in the art. One such disadvantage is that instruction of proper testing is not intuitive to a user. Often times, a user will test her/his blood alcohol level but fail to meet the proper operational requirements of the breathalyzer. For example, a user will blow too forcefully or not forceful enough, or for too little time. This results in read errors, which, in turn, cause delays, e.g., of the system having to reset for subsequent testing. In turn, a user may feel anxious, due to testing delays or testing anxiety, and may experience further stigmas associated with giving an improper sample. Such stigma is borne from the motivation to give the sample initially, whether per requirements or for personal use to overcome one's own addiction.